OG Loc (Mission)
OG Loc ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge 24px|right (CJ klopft an Big Smokes Tür, als Big Smoke und Sweet aus der Nebentür rauskommen) * Sean „Sweet“ Johnson: Du weißt, dass Jeffrey die letzten drei Wochen für irgend so einen Typ den Arsch hinhalten musste, oder? * Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris: Ich weiß! (sie sehen CJ) * CJ: Hey. * Big Smoke: Hey, CJ! * Sweet: Hey, was geht ab, CJ? * CJ: Alles klar? * Big Smoke: Wie läuft’s, Mann? Willst du mit in den Knast? * CJ: Was? * Sweet: Wir holen Jeffrey ab. Er kommt heute raus. Kommst du mit? * CJ: Klar, aber wie kommt Jeffrey überhaupt in den Knast? * Big Smoke: Erzählen wir dir später, Mann. Los jetzt, wir sind spät dran. (unterwegs zum Gefängnis) * Sweet: Gut, mit dir unterwegs zu sein, Bruder. Sorry, wenn ich manchmal ein bisschen austicke. * CJ: Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf. * Big Smoke: Übrigens heißt das jetzt nicht mehr Jeffrey, sondern OG Loc. * CJ: OG Loc? * Sweet: Ja, echter Gangster. * CJ: Verstehe. Und was hat er gemacht? * Big Smoke: Alles Mögliche, nur damit er mal in den Knast wandert. Wegen seiner Karriere. Spritztour mit geklauten Karren, falsch parken, lauter so ’nen Scheiß. (vor dem Gefängnis) 24px|right * Big Smoke: Das ist er. * CJ: '''Seh sich einer den Idioten an, Mann... Führt sich auf wie ’n Obergangster... * '''Big Smoke: ...spielt den harten Typen... Ich weiß genau, der Typ tut nur so. (OG Loc steht auf den Treppen des Reviers, macht einen „Gangster-Move“ und geht dann auf die drei zu) * CJ: Hey, was läuft, Jeffrey? * Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross: Hey, Mann, ich heiße OG Loc, Homie, OG Loc! * CJ: Mein Fehler. Na, wie war’s, Homie? * OG Loc: Was glaubst du wohl, wie’s war? * Big Smoke: Hey, ruhig, Mann. Was hast ’n jetzt vor? * OG Loc: Ich muss so einen dreckigen Scheißkerl umlegen. Hat mich gedemütigt, Mann. * Big Smoke: Hey Jeffrey, ich hab gedacht, du gehst aufs College? * OG Loc: Leck mich! Der Motherfucker hat meine Reime geklaut. Er wohnt drüben in Los Flores. Hey, gib mir ’ne Knarre. * Sweet: Mann, verschon uns mit dem Scheiß und steig ein. Idiot. (auf dem Weg zu Freddy) * CJ: Was hast du denn jetzt für Pläne, Homie, wo du ein freier Mann bist? * OG Loc: Von wegen frei, mein Bewährungshelfer hat mir ’n Job aufs Auge gedrückt! * Big Smoke: Motherfucker! Machen einem dauernd Druck! * OG Loc: Du sagst es! Ist aber gar nicht so übel. Ich werd Hygienetechniker. * Sweet: Du machst ganz schön Karriere. * OG Loc: Nur ein Sprungbrett auf dem Weg zu Ruhm und Ehre. (vor Freddys Haus) * OG Loc: Da ist es. * CJ: Ist das hier nicht Vagos-Gebiet? * OG Loc: Mir scheißegal. Ich bin Gangster! * Big Smoke: Kommt, soll sich Loc mit dem Casanova rumschlagen. * CJ: Hey, ich geh mit Jeff–... ich meine Loc! * Sweet: Okay, cool. Wir sehen uns dann im Viertel. (CJ klingelt an Freddys Tür) * OG Loc: Freddy! Ich bin wegen dir hier, Motherfucker! * CJ: Hey, Loc, warte mal! * Freddy: Jeffrey, mach dir keine Hoffnungen, Mann... das mit uns war nur ’ne Knastaffäre! Seit ich raus bin, kann ich mich vor Weibern kaum retten. Da brauch ich deinen dürren Arsch nicht! * OG Loc: Ignorier ihn, CJ, ich weiß nicht, wovon er redet! Hey, du Dieb, gib mir meine Reime zurück. Ich bin Gangster! * Freddy: Du hast die Seife fallen lassen, Süßer. Ich weiß nichts von irgendwelchen Reimen! (Freddy rennt aus einer Hintertür zu einem Motorrad und düst davon) * OG Loc: Der Motherfucker versucht, abzuhauen! * CJ: Hey, Loc, komm zurück, bist du verrückt geworden? * OG Loc: Lass mich in Ruhe, CJ, ich muss meinen Ruf schützen! (während der Verfolgungsjagd) * Freddy: Uuuh! Fang mich doch! Fang mich doch! Na komm, Schätzchen, ich verlier langsam die Geduld! Ich steh auf schnelle Ärsche, nicht auf Lahmärsche! Ich dachte, du brauchst es so dringend, Knackarsch! Fang mich doch, wenn du ka-aannst! Juhu! Hier bin ich! Ich liebe Verfolgungsjagden – dieser Nervenkitzel! Hey Baby, beweg die süßen Hinterbacken! Jetzt zeig doch mal ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus, Liebling! (beim Basketballplatz) * Freddy: Er hat mir das Herz gebrochen! Macht ihn fertig, Jungs! * OG Loc: Den dreisten Motherfucker mach ich kalt. * Freddy: Dein Arsch gehört mir! * OG Loc: Nein, so hab ich das doch nicht gemeint! CJ, hilf mir mal! (alle Vagos sind getötet) * OG Loc: Ich will nicht ein verdammtes Wort hören. * CJ: Warst du einsam, Loc? Hey, ich steh auch auf hübsche Schnurrbärte. * OG Loc: Ich bin jedenfalls den korrekten Weg gegangen, im Gegensatz zu dir Pseudomotherfucker. * CJ: Komm wir fahren zurück in die Grove Street. * OG Loc: Nein, ich muss jetzt diesen geschissenen Job antreten. * CJ: Wie du meinst. Soll ich dich hinfahren? * OG Loc: Klar. Rollen wir. (unterwegs zum Burger Shot) * OG Loc: Es ist (das/der) Burger Shot in Verona Beach. * CJ: Du bist der Boss. * OG Loc: Coz I’m keen, with the hygiene, on a mission, like a super technician, Baby. (denn ich bin kühn, mit Hygiene, wie ’n Supertechniker, Baby) * CJ: Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, Mann. Sieh dich an, alles Muskeln und Scheiße. * OG Loc: 43 Zentimeter, ohne anzuspannen. * CJ: Das hättest du auch ohne Knast geschafft. * OG Loc: Aber ich hab’s im Knast gemacht, und so ist es korrekt. * CJ: Ja, sieht ganz so aus, Gangster. (beim Burger Shot) * OG Loc: Danke fürs Herfahren, CJ. Lass dich blicken, ja? * CJ: Klare Sache. Bis dann. * OG Loc: Mit ’nem Burger auf der Pfann...e. Mission Steige in Big Smokes Glendale und fahre zum Gefängnis. Es folgt eine Cutszene. Fahre danach OG Loc zu seinem Knastbruder Freddy, ein Vago, mit dem er noch eine Rechnung offen hat. Begib dich zur Türklingel, um eine zweite Cutszene zu starten. Nach dieser flieht Freddy auf einem Motorrad. Schwing dich auf die zweite PCJ-600, lass Loc zusteigen und verfolge den Vago. Jener fährt zunächst Richtung East Beach durch enge Gassen, achte dort auf die Reifenspuren, dann findest du den richtigen Weg. Im weiteren führt die Verfolgungsfahrt über Las Colinas und das Mulholland-Kreuz zurück in den Osten von Los Santos bis zu den Basketballplätzen südlich des Skulpturenparks. Halte etwas Abstand zu dem Verfolgten, dann wird weit weniger geschossen, du kassierst weniger Treffer und andere Verkehrsteilnehmer geraten weniger in Panik. Verliere aber nicht den Anschluss! Steig zuletzt vom Bike, visiere den markierten Vago Freddy an und erledige (nur) ihn. Die anderen Vagos brauchen dich nicht zu kümmern (im Gegenteil: Erschießt du einen, ist dir ein Fahndungslevel sicher!). Fahre OG Loc danach zum Burger Shot in Marina. Tipp: Anstatt abzusteigen und Treffer zu kassieren, kannst du auch Folgendes machen: Nachdem Freddy von seinem Bike abgestiegen ist, fährst du einfach weiter hoch zu den Basketballkörben. Dort wendest du um 180 Grad und fährst mit Vollgas auf Freddy zu. Da du durch die Treppe abhebst, triffst du Freddy tödlich. So ersparst du dir die Schießerei und hebst dir ein bisschen Munition auf. Falls man schon etwas Motorrad-Skill hat, kann man sich für diese Mission einige hundert Kugeln Munition für Tec-9, Micro-SMG oder bestenfalls der MP5 holen. Mit etwas Glück explodiert Freddys PCJ-600 schon lange vor den Basketballplätzen im östlichen Los Santos. Trotzdem findet die Cutszene immer dort statt, nach der Cutszene ist man verwirrenderweise wieder genau dort, wo Freddy getötet wurde. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Big Smoke, OG Loc oder Sweet sterben, Big Smokes Glendale oder die PCJ-600 explodieren oder Freddy entkommt. Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Big-Smoke-Missionen